


missplaced leatter to santa

by thoughtfullyspookyjellyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyspookyjellyfish/pseuds/thoughtfullyspookyjellyfish
Summary: What happens to all the letters that are sent to santa but are spelled wrong well they go to Satan of course.





	

It had been a long night for Lucifer.he had managed to get t every house save one.the last house on his list was a new one.  
Dear Satan  
I have never written to you before but this year my dad left us with our uncle bobby.  
i am only 6 and i know he wont be home and i really don't want anything just something nice for my brother.  
he is an awesome bg brother but i couldn't get him anything.could you maybe get him a new gun.  
thank you  
sam w  
That had been a first as well, some children asked for sibling that was not odd.but this little boy did not want want anything for himself. he shook his head holding onto the reigns and landing deftly along the roof top.  
Lucifer hopped out leaned over the side into the back,opening his bag he grabbed out a couple gifts. he had gathered some information on this family and had learned that they where hunters. Satan held no grudge against the child for what his father did and he knew what sam and his brother dean where due for in the future, why not give them a good Christmas.  
he held the gifts tight and blinked himself into the house. he stood in the hall way silently not letting himself be seen. he looked around making sure the house was asleep, conforming all was safe he slipped into the library and saw no decoration at all.  
Lucifer shook his head,  
"well we cant have that." Lucifer shook his head, and with a snap of his fingers a huge evergreen appeared in the corner covered in light and decorations. he leaned down and placed some gifts on the floor under the tree.  
a rare book , some nice whiskey, and new set of tumblers for Bobbi. a ball and mitt, an acdc tape with all his favorite songs for dean,sam got a small stuffed dog toy,and a book of fairy-tales (Lucifer knew dean would read it to him at night) and a new game boy for each of them including a case and a couple of game for each one.  
Satan smiled to himself and took a step back admiring his work. with a smile he took a breath and blinked himself into his sleigh. what he did not know as he drove off back to hell that night was that in the hall way a small boy had crept down the stairs. his brown hair fell into his hazel eyes, he had watched Santa make Christmas appear and then dissapear. and it gave sam hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and posted it on tumblr.But i deleted my account so i am re-posting it here.^_^


End file.
